This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to gaspath leakage seals for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines, such as those used to power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include one or more compressor sections to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section for burning hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and one or more turbine sections to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. The airflow flows along a gaspath through the gas turbine engine.
The gas turbine engine includes a plurality of rotors arranged along an axis of rotation of the gas turbine engine. The rotors are positioned in a case, with the rotors and case having designed clearances between the case and tips of rotor blades of the rotors. It is desired to maintain the clearances within a selected range during operation of the gas turbine engine as deviation from the selected range can have a negative effect on gas turbine engine performance. For each blade stage, the case typically includes an outer airseal located in the case immediately outboard (radially) of the blade tips to aid in maintaining the clearances within the selected range.
Within the compressor section(s), temperature typically progressively increases from upstream to downstream along the gaspath. Particularly, in relatively downstream stages, heating of the airseals becomes a problem. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/947,494, of Leslie et al., entitled “Outer Airseal for Gas Turbine Engine”, and filed Nov. 20, 2015 ('494 application), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length, discusses several problems associated with heat transfer to outer airseals and several solutions.
The airseal typically has an abradable coating along its inner diameter (ID) surface. In relatively downstream stages of the compressor where the blades have nickel-based superalloy substrates, the abradable coating material may be applied to a bondcoat along the metallic substrate of the outer airseal. For relatively upstream sections where the compressor blades comprise titanium-based substrates (a potential source of fire) systems have been proposed with a fire-resistant thermal barrier layer intervening between the bondcoat and the abradable material. An example of such a coating is found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,562 of Strock et al., issued Jul. 15, 2014 and entitled “Blade Air Seal with Integral Barrier”.